


Another Devil in the White City

by Glory1863



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Rathbone films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, The Devil in the White City - Erik Larson
Genre: 1893 World's Columbian Exposition, 221B Ficlet, Alternate Universe - Historical, Crossover, Gen, Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: Colonel Sebastian Moran had not planned on spending his holiday at the World's Fair in Chicago, but when the Professor called round asking a favor, one obliged.  There were compensations.





	Another Devil in the White City

Colonel Sebastian Moran stalked his quarry, a stout, middle-aged man, through the crowded midway. He would have preferred to spend his holiday trailing a tiger in India, but when the Professor called round to ask a favor, one obliged.

To be sure, the great exhibition offered compensations. Such gatherings drew women of easy virtue who provided horizontal entertainment, the price and nature of which being negotiated in the parlor over drinks while a Negro played the new ragtime or one of the ubiquitous Sousa marches on a piano in the background.

Moran brought his hand to the small derringer concealed in his waistcoat pocket. The doctor had stopped, but only to surreptitiously lick a bit of a treacle-covered popcorn and peanut snack from his fingers before boarding Mr. Ferris’s giant wheel.  Moran slipped in behind him.

As the gondola rose to its apogee, Moran glanced over to the Krupp pavilion where Moriarty was meeting with Holmes. Moran was a connoisseur of guns and appreciated the craftsmanship that went into the huge cannon on display, but of greater use to his more suicidal acquaintances in the anarchist movement would be a highly portable and concealable version of the Gatling gun.  Such a weapon with a large capacity magazine and a high rate of fire could bring terror to the unsuspecting crowd below.  


End file.
